MENSAGEM PARA VOCÊ
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Tudo começa com um anúncio para arranjar um pretendente...
1. Capítulo 1

MENSAGEM PARA VOCÊ  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Vocês já assistiram o filme "Mensagem para você"? Bem, ele é uma versão de um filme de 1930, q se chamava "Shop around the corner". E era sobre duas pessoas que começam a se corresponder através do "Clube dos corações solitários". Bom, eu resolvi fazer uma pequena adaptação da estória para os fofuchos Roxton e Marguerite.  
  
Tenho quase certeza que eles já se conheciam antes da expedição do Challenger, só não se lembram, como a Verônica não se lembrava de todas aquelas coisas sobre os pais dela antes de Legacy.  
  
Bom, vejam o que vocês acham.. devo continuar a estória?  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Era inverno em Londres. Um clima de nostalgia inundava toda a cidade. Marguerite, então, tinha apenas 18 anos. Havia acabado de sair do colégio interno e recebera uma quantia razoável de seus pais adotivos, porém, nenhum contato eles quiseram ter com ela. As colegas do internato, em sua maioria, estava prestes a se casar com algum nobre e rico cavalheiro. Exceto Marguerite. Não porque ela não tivesse um nome ou dinheiro suficiente, apenas sua beleza já era o suficiente para enfeitiçar qualquer homem. Ela queria algo mais para sua vida, só não sabia exatamente o quê.  
  
Sua única amiga era Alexandra, que havia conhecido no internato. Era uma jovem rica, porém, como Marguerite, não recebeu a atenção devida que toda criança precisa: seu pai, viúvo desde muito cedo, rico, passava a maior parte do tempo viajando para tratar de negócios e ela não tinha irmãos ou qualquer outro parente a quem pudesse recorrer. Assim, identificou-se muito com Marguerite.  
  
Alexandra havia convencido seu pai a deixar Marguerite viver um tempo com eles, na verdade, elas quase não o viam.  
  
Nessa época, devido às habilidades lingüísticas de Marguerite, ela havia começado a trabalhar para o governo. A herdeira sentia que teria um grande futuro, não dependendo de algum marido possessivo ou mulherengo para sustenta-la. Ela traçaria seu próprio destino e pronto. Poderia ser quem quisesse, sem precisar de ninguém, como sempre havia sido.  
  
"Marguerite! Tenho uma surpresa para você!" era Alex que a saudava, assim que a herdeira chegou do trabalho.  
  
"Deixe-me adivinhar... vai se casar?"  
  
"Boba! E com quem se nem apaixonada estou? E a surpresa é para você."  
  
"Desisto, o que é?"  
  
"Você já ouviu falar do Clube dos corações solitários, suponho..." Marguerite fez que sim com a cabeça. "Pois é, inscrevi você!"  
  
"Você o que??? Alex, você sabe que não acredito que essas coisas funcionem e no momento não estou à procura de romance."  
  
"Madge, todos precisamos de romance... você anda tão triste, queria deixa- la alegre... e você já recebeu sua primeira cartinha!"  
  
Marguerite sabia que era impossível ficar ou continuar fingindo estar brava com a amiga e começou a rir. Quando Alex colocou a cartinha em suas mãos, ansiosa, foi que ela sentiu que o anúncio era sério.  
  
"Você já leu?"  
  
"Madge! Como pode pensar que eu faria isso com você! Bom, fiquei com vontade de ler sim, mas como sei que você vai me mostrar mesmo, me segurei." Marguerite franziu a testa e olhou para ela como quem diz "tem certeza?" e Alexandra continuou. "Você vai, não é?"  
  
"Claro que vou! De repente você se apaixona pelo autor da carta e me deixa em paz com esse anúncio!" ela respondeu sorrindo.  
  
A carta, de cara, impressionou a herdeira: uma letra bem delineada, o que indicava que o autor era bem instruído. Ele falava muito pouco sobre quem era. Eis a carta:  
  
"Lady Avebury"  
  
"Droga Alex, que Lady Avebury é essa? De onde você tirou isso?"  
  
"Eu sabia que você gostava de Avebury quando era criança! E ficou muito elegante, tah? Agora lê o resto!"  
  
"Seu anúncio chamou-me muito a atenção, espero ser digno de uma resposta, se assim achar.  
  
"Nem vou perguntar o que dizia o MEU anúncio, não é Alex?"  
  
"Basta você saber que estava muito romântico, ta? Levei dias para bolar, e ele gostou, tah vendo?"  
  
"Posso compreender como diz se sentir: as frivolidades e futilidades das reuniões sociais também me enfadam. Lamentavelmente, fazem parte da sociedade em que vivemos e às vezes, temos que cumprir essas regras.  
  
Uma das coisas que me interessou foi ver o seu pseudônimo: Lady Avebury. Conhece essa propriedade?  
  
Sei que é uma regra do clube não dizer nomes ou endereço. Tudo que peço é conhece-la melhor, saber o que pensa, coisas que gosta.  
  
Estarei esperando uma breve resposta.  
  
Werther."  
  
"Wherter?" Marguerite exclamou com certo desprezo.  
  
"Ai que romântico! Vai, começa a responder, Madge. Mal posso esperar!"  
  
"Talvez não seja uma boa idéia. Ninguém que assine como Wherter merece resposta."  
  
"Claro que merece! Quer dizer, para começo de conversa, que ele é um bom leitor, pois conhece Goethe e se assina com esse nome, significa que é de bom coração. Não pode desperdiçar esse homem, não! Ele estava no seu destino."  
  
Marguerite não queria aceitar, mas algo a empurrava para que respondesse à carta, algo que ela mesma não conseguia explicar, algo que estava muito além das explicações de sua amiga.  
  
..................................*****................................  
  
"John? Posso entrar?" a voz delicada de Carol rompia o silêncio de John Roxton, entregue à meditação em sua luxuosa biblioteca.  
  
"Por favor, prima, entre."  
  
"O que o aflige? Titio ainda está com planos de arranjar um casamento para você e William?"  
  
"Sim. Disse que irá oferecer um baile em algumas semanas para nos ajudar a escolher alguma jovem."  
  
"Talvez eu tenha a solução para você, John."  
  
"O que é desta vez, Carol? Se tentar me apresentar outra vez alguma daquelas suas amigas desesperadas eu juro que..."  
  
Ele parou de falar ao vê-la tirar de sua delicada bolsa um envelope. Balançando-o no ar, ela disse sorrindo:  
  
"A solução pode estar aqui. Estou com um palpite muito forte!"  
  
CONTINUA....  
  
E aí pessoal, devo continuar com essa estória? Tah manera? Review!!!!!! 


	2. Capítulo 2

MENSAGEM PARA VOCÊ  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Lê, tah aki o novo capítulo, fresquinho rs... Espero q se divirta com o q a personagem q fiz inspirada em vc vai aprontar rs...  
  
Taiza, to pensando nisso q vc me falou bem como negócio da infância q vc coloco na outra review. To pensando em como desenrolar a estória e assim q terminar essa aki escrevo, ok? Vai fica mto manero :-) Valeu pela dica!  
  
Carol, eu te galei q vc num ia pôr as mãos no corpitcho do Roxton, intaum é melhor vc ser a prima pentelha dele rs... Acabei de ler seu segundo capítulo (jah vo deixar review), vê se num enrola, ok? Ou eu mato vc na fic ou te caso com algum canhão rs... Bjus!  
  
E bjus à todos q naum deixaram review! Rosa, cadê vc????????  
  
Divirtam-se!  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
"O que diabos você vai aprontar agora, Carol?"  
  
"Isso são modos de falar com a sua salvadora, priminho querido? E não se preocupe, já está tudo pronto. Inscrevi você no Clube dos corações solitários e..."  
  
Ele mal conseguia acreditar, começou a rir de Carol.  
  
"Você o quê? Agora sim, Carol, você extrapolou os limites. Esse clube é coisa de... não acredito!"  
  
"Ai dá licença, posso continuar? Bom, além de inscrever você escolhi o anúncio de uma garota e escrevi para ela, em seu nome, é claro..."  
  
"Eu não acredito!"  
  
"E ela já me respondeu! Quero dizer, te respondeu. Agora abre" ela falou entregando o envelope. Ele se recusava a pegar, olhando desconfiado. "Abre logo, John! Não enrola! Pode ser a mulher da sua vida."  
  
"Se for para você me deixar em paz, tudo bem."  
  
Ele abriu o delicado envelope, desdobrando seu conteúdo. A letra era linda, mais parecia desenhada que escrita.  
  
"Caro Werther"  
  
"Werther? Não tinha um nome melhor para colocar, não?"  
  
"Werther é romântico, certo? Continua, lê o resto..."  
  
"Sua carta foi a primeira que recebi e agradeço por ela, foi uma surpresa muito agradável.  
  
Quanto a Avebury, eu costumava brincar nas pedras desse local quando era criança. Devido a essa doce lembrança, escolhi esse nome."  
  
"Carol, não estou gostando! Ela pode ser conhecida da família..."  
  
"Só leia o resto! Depois nós vemos..."  
  
"Me surpreendeu a escolha de seu pseudônimo: Werther. Gosta de ler? A leitura é, para mim, uma distração extremamente agradável. Tenho particular preferência pelos clássicos franceses, em geral, romances e livros de aventuras inteligentes."  
  
"Ummmmm gosta de ler! Só pode ser feia..."  
  
"John!!!" a prima ameaçou jogar sua bolsa nele. "O que mais diz?"  
  
"Nada, agora só a assinatura: Lady Avebury."  
  
"Certo, vamos responder" Carol continuou o assunto.  
  
"Eu não vou me sujeitar a isso, a idéia foi sua..."  
  
"Não custa nada você escrever! Pro resto de sua vida vai se sentir tentado a saber se perdeu a oportunidade de conhecer o amor da sua vida... vamos?"  
  
...........................................****............................. .......  
  
As semanas foram passando e a correspondência entre Marguerite e Roxton era constante. Porém, quem mais estava desfrutando do anúncio era Alex.  
  
"Não acredito que você vai me arrastar para outro de seus encontros horrorosos desses anúncios... você não desiste mesmo!"  
  
"Madge, tenho certeza que o de hoje vai ser o último porque esse homem é o amor da minha vida! Ele tem 25 anos, estudou física em Oxford, morou na França e é rico. O que mais uma garota pode querer?"  
  
"Esse sujeito deve ser um chato... se não, jamais estaria solteiro. E aquele velho que mentiu a idade para você na semana passada?"  
  
"Foi azar Madge, pode acontecer com qualquer um."  
  
"Assim como o lutador de sumô da semana retrasada?"  
  
"Está bem! Estou numa maré de má sorte, mas hoje vai ser diferente, estou muito intuitiva hoje, você vai ver."  
  
O encontro havia sido marcado numa fina sorveteria. Alexandra havia dito a seu correspondente que estaria toda vestida azul claro, não haveria erro.  
  
Após esperarem alguns minutos um jovem de cabelos encaracolados e ruivos, rosto sardento, óculos fundo de garrafa, dentes que lembravam os de um coelho e imensas orelhas de abano se aproximou delas:  
  
"Com licença... por acaso você é a Lady Avebury?"  
  
As duas ficaram boquiabertas, Marguerite nem tanto porque estava se segurando para não cair rolando no chão dando risada do desagradável encontro de sua amiga.  
  
"Não, deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa. Inclusive nós já vamos, não é Madge?"  
  
"Mas nós nem pedimos nada!"  
  
"Vamos" ela disse fingindo um sorrido e empurrando Marguerite pelo braço.  
  
Do lado de fora, Marguerite pôde liberar todas as risadas reprimidas e, como boa amiga que era, aproveitou para tirar um sarro básico da situação em que se metera Alex. E começava a se perguntar se o tal Werther também não seria alguém nada a ver com ela, como os correspondentes de Alex.  
  
.......................................****................................. ....  
  
Marguerite estava em horário de almoço, comendo sozinha em um restaurante do centro de Londres. Quando ela estava prestes a sair, desabou uma chuva que mais parecia um dilúvio.  
  
"Que beleza! Esse dia não poderia ficar melhor!" ela exclamou baixinho.  
  
Mal havia percebido que durante todo o tempo que passara ali, um homem a observava detalhadamente. Era Roxton.  
  
Não vendo outra solução, Marguerite pegou um jornal e já ia saindo com ele sobre a cabeça quando alguém a segurou pelo braço:  
  
"Com licença, senhorita. Tenho um guarda-chuva e posso acompanha-la para onde for, assim não ficará tão molhada."  
  
Ela olhou, a princípio, surpresa, mas depois, com desprezo.  
  
"Se eu quisesse companhia teria pedido" disse libertando seu braço do dele. "Com licença".  
  
E saiu, mas mal andou alguns passos e escorregou no piso da calçada, que já era liso, molhado se transformava numa armadilha. Se temia chegar molhada ao serviço, agora sim seus temores eram reais: estava ensopada. Roxton sorriu discretamente.  
  
"Está vendo, senhorita? Se tivesse aceito a minha oferta, agora estaria seca e ao lado de alguém extremamente agradável."  
  
"Foi tudo culpa sua! Se não tivesse me distraído com você, seu..." ela nem pode terminar, ele já estava levantando-a pelo braço, como um autêntico cavalheiro.  
  
Ele a acompanhou até o prédio do governo e, contra a vontade dela, entregou- lhe seu próprio casaco, que ela obviamente recusou. Mas era impossível argumentar com ele!  
  
"Aceite! Ainda vai ficar a tarde toda aqui, molhada desse jeito pode pegar um resfriado. Eu já vou para casa, não vai me fazer falta. E assim, tenho um motivo para voltar a procura-la... senhorita...? Como disse que se chamava?"  
  
"Eu não disse."  
  
"Tem certeza?"  
  
"Absoluta. Mas meu nome é senhorita Krux. E o seu?"  
  
"John Roxton. Mas e o seu nome?"  
  
"Ah filho de Lord Roxton?"  
  
"Sim. Mas e o seu nome?"  
  
"Marguerite."  
  
"Espero vê-la em breve, Marguerite."  
  
Ela virou as costas e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Odiara a maneira como ele a abordou, seu atrevimento. E ainda por cima chamando uma senhorita que mal conhece pelo nome! Que intimidade! Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele era tão lindo, tão encantador e com o sorriso mais doce que ela já vira em toda sua vida.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	3. Capítulo 3

MENSAGEM PARA VOCÊ  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
COMMENTS: Marina, foi uma super surpresa saber q vc é leitora! Adorei! E viu como essa semana to boazinha, colocando bem rápido os capítulos? rs... Espero continuar te vendo por aqui sempre q possível ;-)  
  
Tata, se fôssemos levar em conta uma estória comum, com certeza Roxton e Marguerite se lembrariam. Mas se levarmos em conta q o Rox conheceu a "Viúva negra de Viena" e naum sabia q era a Marg tudo é possível... E em todo caso, a culpa da falta de memória vai ser algum tipo de mágica pq parece q algo sempre os manteve juntos e separados a vida toda né? E continuo anotando suas sugestões de fic, ok? :-)  
  
Rosa, espero q vc naum tenha passado mta raiva com a página do ff rs... Eles estão enrolando demais p/ liberar as fic!!! Mas é como sempre dizem: nunca se case com alguém cuja mãe se chame esperança (no caso sua sogra) pq a a esperança é a última q morre rs... Não desista!!!  
  
Bjus à minha mana Lê q tomo mó susto ontem, mas graças a Deus naum foi nada mais grave. Fica com Deus!!!  
  
Divirtam-se! E review!!! Naum vou mais perguntar se devo continuar escrevendo, ok? rs...  
  
ESCLARECIMENTOS: "O lírio do vale" é o nome de um romance de Balzac e qdo Werther chama Lady Avebury dessa forma (como Machado de Assis faz em Memórias póstumas de Brás Cubas) é a essa obra q se refere o apelido. Fica como um detalhe referente às obras que eles lêem (super chiquê né? rs...).  
  
Werther é o personagem principal do livro que leva seu nome, de Goethe. É uma obra clássica do romantismo. É um romance epistolar (formado por cartas) do jovem Werther a seu amigo, contando seus sofrimentos e alegrias no amor com Charlote. Romantisíssimo, por isso Roxton não gostou mto de ter esse pseudônimo rs...  
  
Sobre o Maupassant, realmente os contos q serão falados no capítulo de hj são mto interessante, vale a pena ler.  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
"Teus olhos são meus livros.  
  
Que livro há aí melhor,  
  
Em que melhor se leia  
  
A página do amor?"  
  
(Machado de Assis – In: Falenas)  
  
A correspondência entre Marguerite e Roxton fluía naturalmente com o passar do tempo. Discutiam tudo e nada em suas cartas: política, literatura, hábitos da sociedade, comportamento, história, só não falavam de si mesmos, quem eram, o que faziam, seus nomes. Marguerite já começava a perguntar-se por quanto tempo iria suportar essa "amizade" que prometia transformar-se em algo mais forte.  
  
Numa das cartas, a herdeira comentara que recentemente havia lido os contos "A Vênus de Ille" e "As jóias", de Maupassant, e que os havia achado interessantíssimos. Werther lhe disse que conhecia outros trabalhos do escritor, mas não esses em particular. Contou que depois de ler a carta dela, saiu pelas livrarias da cidade para procura-los, mas estavam em falta. Ela se perguntava se seria muita intimidade mandar a seu amigo o próprio livro... pensou melhor e preferiu não arriscar, ele poderia interpreta-la mal, quem sabe.  
  
..........................................*****............................. ................  
  
Apesar das nuvens cinzas carregadas e das baixas temperaturas, naquele dia não choveu.  
  
Marguerite estava saindo do prédio do governo, distraída, quando sentiu puxarem seu braço.  
  
"Pensou que eu não viria buscar o casaco, não é mesmo?"  
  
"Oh... e isso lhe dá o direito de me cercar na rua? Vou pegar seu casaco para que o leve de uma vez e assim não volte mais" ela respondeu fria, libertando-se dele.  
  
"Marguerite, o casaco foi apenas um pretexto. O que queria mesmo era vê-la. Posso leva-la para casa, meu carro está bem ali" disse apontando para o outro lado da rua.  
  
"Em primeiro lugar, senhor, não lhe dei liberdade para que me chamasse pelo primeiro nome. Se não quer seu casaco de volta, terei prazer em joga-lo no lixo. E finalmente, não acha mesmo que vou aceitar carona de um estranho, não é mesmo?"  
  
"Do que tem medo? Prometo não tentar nada, apenas gostaria de..."  
  
"Não, não gostaria, com licença!"  
  
"Está bem: Senhorita Krux" ele foi dizendo ficando no caminho dela, impedindo-a de seguir em frente, "lamento ter sido precipitado fazendo um convite que possa ter parecido atrevido, mas garanto que não foi minha intenção desrespeita-la. Posso ao menos convidar a mulher mais linda de Londres para um café?"  
  
Ele realmente era muito atrevido... mas tão encantador! Marguerite sentia algo estranho por ele: primeiro sentia vontade de esbofeteá-lo, humilha-lo, dizer coisas atrevidas, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se orgulhosa por ter um homem tão lindo e tão insistente correndo atrás dela.  
  
Porém, durante o pouco tempo em que ficaram no café, ela fez questão de mostrar todo o seu humor ácido, entretanto ele sempre tinha uma boa resposta, inteligente e bem humorada, o que a deixava mais raivosa.  
  
E ele não a convenceu a aceitar a carona, despediram-se e Roxton ficou observando-a tomar a direção do bonde.  
  
..................................*****..............................  
  
A cabeça de Marguerite estava cada vez mais confusa. Sentia algo por Roxton e, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia ignorar que as cartas de Werther também tinham desperto algum sentimento nela. Mas como era possível amar um homem sem rosto, sem nome?  
  
Em sua casa, no aconchego de seu quarto, Roxton tinha as mesmas dúvidas. Não sabia nada sobre Marguerite, mas sentia poderia chegar a amá-la profundamente em breve. Mas também havia Lady Avebury, o seu "lírio do vale", como gostava de chamá-la. Sentia conhecer a alma dela, mas sabia que era uma falsa ilusão. Talvez ela mentisse, talvez alguém escrevesse as cartas para ela... havia mil hipóteses rodando seus pensamentos. Não seria a hora de marcar um encontro?  
  
...................................*****...................................  
  
"Ele propôs um encontro!" Marguerite exclama num misto de alegria e medo diante de Alex.  
  
"Finalmente, né? O que mais diz? Quando? Onde?" a amiga questionava mais empolgada que a herdeira.  
  
"Ele não marcou nada, Alex! Disse para que eu pensasse e mandasse uma resposta, se possível já dizendo quando e onde, que ele irá sem falta."  
  
"Madge, não quer que você saia de casa... Temos sido mais do que irmãs, você é a única família que tenho. Será tão dolorido para mim quando..." um ar sombrio manchava as delicadas feições de Alexandra.  
  
"Você está falando do que afinal?"  
  
"Ora, de quando se casar com esse Werther!"  
  
Marguerite sorriu gentilmente.  
  
"Ei bobinha, só vou a um encontro, ok? E levando-se em conta as suas experiências, parece que vou me dar muito mal" ela disse abraçando sua amiga, que começou a sorrir, logo mudando de assunto.  
  
"Chega desse assunto, temos um baile para ir. Precisamos de vestidos novos e também..."  
  
"Baile?" a herdeira perguntava confusa com a mudança de ânimo repentina de Alex. "Que bendito baile é esse?"  
  
"Madge! Na casa de Lord Roxton!"  
  
"Um baile na casa de 'Lord Roxton'!" ela repetiu a si mesma, perguntando-se se realmente seria uma boa idéia aparecer por lá.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	4. Capítulo 4

MENSAGEM PARA VOCÊ – Capítulo 4  
  
AGRADECIMENTOS E COMENTÁRIOS:  
  
Essa semana foi uma loucura, mas finalmente está aki o 4º capítulo! As review chegaram com mais de uma semana de atraso: eu naum tava recebendo por e-mail (o fanfic me avisa qdo tem) e nem conseguindo acessa-las no site. Mas agora tah blz (tirando esse pc chinfrin q to usando né?).  
  
Bjus p/ Lê! To morrendo de saudade de vc! Qdo num é vc, sou eu q to sem pc né? Mas isso é temporário, eu sei. Ainda naum recebi seu kit e o meu p/ vc tah prontinho, só falta eu kreve a cartinha básica, tah? :-) Valeu por tudo!  
  
Rosa, nunca vou esquecer as primeiras fãs, por isso mesmo q kero vc sempre me mandando review, tah? Hoje naum vou indicar mtos livros q é p/ vc naum ficar tentada, tah bom? rs... Ah e o sobre o baile, eu tbem fikei ansiosa qdo fui escrever, era como se eu fosse ir ao baile rs... engraçado, né? (bom, na imaginação, vc e eu estaremos lá!) E num se preocupe, na Lagoa, o Rox vai passar uma semana inesquecível hehehe  
  
Mary, eu adoro ler!!! Bom, sou suspeita, né? To me formando em Letras este ano :-) Que tipo de estórias vc gosta? Com certeza posso recomendar mta coisa... só me diga o tipo, ok?  
  
Jessy, a Lady Catol tah de golpe, eu conheço ela de outros carnavais rs... Eu tbem kero os capítulos dela e ela só enrolando a gente... Aliás, Lady Carol, onde q tah a famosa foto do Rox semi-nu? Estamos esperando até hj, viu?  
  
Obrigada a todas vc's q me enviaram review, msg cia. e obrigada tbem p/ quem leu, mesmo sem ter deixado msg. Rox bjus e divirtam-se!  
  
....................................................*****................... .................................  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
"Duas palavras resumiriam meu destino: morte e inferno. A vida, depois que eu perdesse Catarina, seria para mim um inferno. [...] Quando mesmo que ele a amasse com todas as forças de seu ser franzino, não conseguiria nunca amá- la, em oitenta anos, tanto quanto eu a amo em um dia. E Catarina tem um coração tão profundo quanto o meu. Seria mais fácil aquele cocho conter toda a água do mar do que o coração de Linton absorver todo o amor de sua mulher." (Emily Brontë, In: O morro dos ventos uivantes)  
  
A tarde daquele dia havia sido dedicada à uma verdadeira "operação de beleza" para Marguerite e Alexandra: manicure, pedicure, cabeleireiro, maquiagem e os últimos detalhes dos vestidos com a costureira.  
  
Marguerite não estava muito empolgada com o baile, mas como Alex estava totalmente contente e animada, não percebeu a falta de entusiasmo de sua amiga. Ela ficava pensando se Roxton não acharia que ela foi lá apenas para vê-lo, com certeza isso alimentaria seu ego e o faria se sentir o máximo, mais do que o normal.  
  
"Você conhece a família Roxton?" Marguerite se sufocaria se não perguntasse isso à amiga enquanto estavam descendo do carro e indo em direção à casa dos Roxton.  
  
"Muito pouco. Lord Roxton tem negócios com papai e por isso o vi algumas vezes. Ah e conheço, dos bailes, sua sobrinha, Carol; você irá gostar dela."  
  
"Uhm, tenho certeza que sim" ela disse a si mesma, pensando que provavelmente não, se ela fosse mal educada como John Roxton.  
  
"Mas por quê esse interesse nos Roxton?" Alex perguntou estranhando o interesse de Marguerite.  
  
"Oh nada em especial, mas já que vamos a um baile oferecido por Lord Roxton..." Marguerite fingia um ar de desinteresse.  
  
"Madge, lembra-se daquela vez que você colocou cola no cabelo de uma garota chata do colégio? Lembra-se que eu sabia que era você, mesmo todos tendo acreditado na sua palavra?  
  
É a mesma coisa... você não me engana, conta logo."  
  
"Ai que droga, Alex! Está bem! Lembra do chato que conheci no outro dia?"  
  
"Ah o grosseiro, desagradável e asqueroso que te seguiu depois do trabalho?"  
  
"É, ele mesmo... ele é... John Roxton."  
  
Alex ficou olhando, de boca aberta, como se esperasse mais.  
  
"Não vai falar nada? Me forçou a falar para agora ficar calada?"  
  
"Hahahaha não acredito! Madge, ele é um ótimo partido, você tirou a sorte grande!"  
  
Marguerite ficou irritada com a idéia de casar-se com alguém como Roxton. Em seu conceito sobre ele, via-o como um mulherengo, safado, cafajeste, desses que não resistem a um rabo de saia. A herdeira foi andando na frente, furiosa com Alex. Ao entrar no salão, deu de cara com Roxton e ficou ali parada, olhando, enquanto ele vinha em sua direção.  
  
Roxton chegou bem perto e beijou a mão de Marguerite.  
  
"Que doce surpresa! Está linda, Marguerite. Quando o baile começar, quero que sua primeira dança seja minha. Gostaria de beber algo?"  
  
Antes que ela pudesse responder, uns homens o chamaram e ele teve que pedir licença, dizendo que voltaria em seguida.  
  
"Concordo plenamente com você: ele é grosseiro, mal educado, asqueroso e extremamente feio. Nunca mais quero vê-lo" era Alex tirando um sarrinho básico de Marguerite.  
  
"Posso ter distorcido um pouco as coisas, mas isso não muda o que ele é. Olha lá: está paquerando aquela loira ridícula. Que horror, ela está beijando o rosto dele, que descarada!"  
  
"Madge, a loira é bonita... Só deixe-me dizer uma coisa: acho que você está com ciúmes. Mas pode ficar tranqüila, aquela é Carol, a prima dele."  
  
"Ciúmes, eu? Não seja ridícula!"  
  
"A única ridícula aqui é você. E se prepare: a música vai começar e ele está vindo para cá."  
  
O longo vestido verde-água de Marguerite parecia flutuar com as voltas que ela e John davam pelo salão, eram o casal mais bonito do baile e atraíam totalmente a atenção dos convidados. Os pais de Roxton o olhavam com carinho, achavam que a pequena pressão feita por eles talvez tivesse funcionado e seu filho, finalmente, havia escolhido uma pretendente.  
  
Sentindo-se cansada, Marguerite pediu para descansar um pouco. John, atendendo ao pedido, imediatamente já a estava levando para onde estavam seus pais.  
  
"Para onde está me levando?" Marguerite assustou-se.  
  
"Ora, para que conheça meus pais. Eles não me perdoariam se depois de dançar com a dama mais bonita deste baile, não a apresentasse a eles."  
  
"É que... bom... agora estou com muita sede. Por quê não vai lá enquanto bebo algo e me encontra novamente."  
  
"Promete que não vai fugir?"  
  
"Não seja bobo! Para onde eu iria?"  
  
Assim a herdeira conseguiu despistar John Roxton. A situação estava fugindo totalmente ao controle. Afinal, o que ele queria? Ela estava, pela primeira vez na vida, insegura diante de um homem. Não sabia se saía correndo antes que ficasse presa a uma armadilha sem fuga ou se deveria mergulhar até o fundo nesse oceano de emoções que se abria diante de seus olhos. Nunca havia conhecido alguém como Roxton, ele poderia ser a felicidade suprema ou a desgraça absoluta.  
  
Enquanto ela bebia uma taça de vinho, Roxton conversava com seu irmão, William. Havia pedido a ele que avisasse Marguerite que a estava esperando no jardim.  
  
"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Você sabe que agora que convencemos papai a nos deixar fazer o safari na África não precisamos mais procurar pretendentes, pelo menos por enquanto."  
  
"Eu sei William. Mas eu quero fazer isso. Quero que ela seja minha prometida" John respondeu decidido.  
  
"Meu Deus, você está apaixonado de verdade! Se é isso que quer mesmo, parabéns! Vou chamá-la agora."  
  
Roxton esperava Marguerite sentado em um banco, em frente a um chafariz cheio de anjinhos. A lua derramava sobre o lugar um brilho prateado, quase sobrenatural. Era a noite ideal para trocar juras de amor eterno e ele se perguntava se alguma vez havia visto um conjunto tão harmonioso como esse ou se era apenas seu amor que distorcia a visão. Não importava. Sentia-se feliz e logo teria Marguerite, para sempre.  
  
Passos delicados vinham em sua direção, um sorriso escapou de seus lábios, que sussurraram "Marguerite..." Porém, quando se virou...  
  
"Vivian? O que está fazendo aqui?"  
  
"John, já percebi o que pretende fazer. Dançou a noite toda com aquela garota e agora a espera aqui, para quê? Você sabe quem é ela?"  
  
"Vivian, o que você quer?"  
  
"Ela não serve para você. É uma maldita órfã, sem família, como poderia chegar a ser uma lady algum dia? Meu pai ficaria tão contente se voltássemos..." a bela jovem de cabelos avermelhados dizia, enquanto chegando cada vez mais perto, prestes a beija-lo.  
  
"Vivian, já acabou tudo entre..." John não teve tempo para terminar de falar, sua ex já estava forçando os lábios dele contra os seus. E justamente nessa hora, chega Marguerite: o que ela poderia fazer? Ficou parada, as lágrimas manchando a face que minutos antes, estivera tão feliz e saiu correndo.  
  
Se tivesse ficado apenas alguns minutos mais, teria visto Roxton empurrar a garota e deixa-la para procurar a herdeira... mas já era tarde, Marguerite não estava mais na festa.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Ai gente, coitadinha da Marguerite! E agora, o que o Rox vai fazer? Review, please! 


	5. Capítulo 5

MENSAGEM PARA VOCÊ – Capítulo 5  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
COMMENTS: Calma, maninha (Lê)! A Vivian (ex do fofucho) vc jah vai ver o q tenho reservado p/ ela e o q a Alex vai aprontar (bom, vc jah sabe pq jah leu né rs...) E se vc me matar, como q eu vo escrever o final? Rs...  
  
Rosa, eu tbem achu mto românticos os bailes de época! Mas esse naum foi mto agradável p/ Marg, tadinha... E a Marg vai sofrer mais ainda, prepare o lenço rs... Vou tentar pôr mais cenas com o Will, q sinceramente tbem é mto gato (claro q nada comparado ao santo – como diria Tata).  
  
Tata, naum tenho culpa se vc jah tinha lido o capítulo rs... e olha q esse cap passsado ficou super gde! E vc jah leu todas as nossas fics?  
  
Silvinha, bom te ver por aki! Continue mantendo contato.  
  
Obrigada e bjus a todas vocês, fanficmaníacas! Divirtam-se!  
  
.............................................*****.......................... ..................  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
Alex sabia que Marguerite iria se encontrar com John, mas vê-la sair correndo, chorando, do jardim não era exatamente o que ela esperava.  
  
"Marguerite! Espere!"  
  
A herdeira nem sequer olhou para Alex, que continuava sem entender nada. Em seguida, viu Roxton vir do mesmo lugar que Marguerite e falar algo com seu irmão. Logo, saiu Vivian, sorrindo, um ar triunfante no rosto.  
  
"Você por aqui, Vivian?" Alex já estava cara a cara com a garota.  
  
"Já sei o que vai dizer e é isso mesmo. Estou recuperando o que é meu, sim, e que aquela sua amiga bastarda estava tentando me tirar. Até quando vai continuar andando com esse tipo de gentinha?"  
  
"Ela vale muito mais do que você, Vivian. E você está é com inveja porque John gosta dela e não de você. Mas o que quer que tenha feito, não vai funcionar e eu mesma vou cuidar de você."  
  
"Ah é? Virou o anjo da guarda da bastarda e..."  
  
Vivian nem teve tempo de terminar: Alex, num impulso impetuoso, jogou uma taça de vinho na ruiva, manchando seu caro e lindo vestido cor creme. Os convidados olharam confusos, não compreendiam o que levaria uma senhorita tão distinta e de boa família como Alexandra se rebaixar assim; porém, conhecendo os modos arrogantes de Vivian, acharam foi muito bem feito.  
  
"Vai pagar caro por isso!" ela rosnava para Alex, que já estava mais calma e começava a rir da fúria da invejosa.  
  
"Hahahahaha parece que achou alguém que sabe lhe dar um corretivo, hein Vivian? Já estava na hora" William se aproximou, dando o braço a Alexandra para que saíssem dali.  
  
William contou a Alex o que aconteceu, enquanto saíam da propriedade para procurar Marguerite, que saiu à pé, estava sozinha e arrasada, em algum lugar. Alex foi com seu motorista e William, que logo se juntou a Roxton, e saíram para procurá-la, cada um numa direção.  
  
Alguns quarteirões à frente Alex encontrou Marguerite: estava sentada, toda encolhida, a cabeça entre os joelhos, na porta de uma loja, obviamente fechada.  
  
"Madge... vamos para casa... vamos... vai ficar tudo bem, ta?"  
  
O que poderia ser dito à herdeira? Sua amiga não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas, pelo menos não agora. Pensava que agora não adiantaria contar o que de verdade aconteceu; conhecia muito bem Marguerite e sabia que neste momento, ela não acreditaria em nada. Seguiram para casa em silêncio e ao chegarem, Marguerite correu para o quarto sem falar nada.  
  
Alex mandou o motorista entregar um bilhete para William, avisando que já a havia encontrado.  
  
......................................*****................................. ............  
  
Já era quase meio dia e Marguerite ainda não havia se levantado. Não que fosse uma grande amante dos primeiros minutos da manhã, mas mesmo esse horário não era comum nos hábitos dela. Era uma gelada manhã de domingo.  
  
Alex, cuidadosa, bateu na porta do quarto da herdeira e, não obtendo nenhuma resposta, resolveu entrar. Sentiu muita pena ao ver sua amiga com o olhar distante, manchado pelas lágrimas e cheia de olheiras, indicando que quase não havia dormido na noite anterior.  
  
Começou a falar com sua amiga, tentando anima-la, e logo passou à parte referente a Vivian. Marguerite ouvia tudo calada, mas ao ouvir o fim do relato, finalmente explodiu:  
  
"Alex, eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga! Até você? Não tente defender o John, ele é um mentiroso, falso, cínico! Nunca mais quero vê-lo. Mentiroso. Sabia que não devia confiar nele e nem em ninguém."  
  
"Madge, não fale assim comigo! Sempre fui sua amiga e se estou te contando isso é porque eu sei, ta? Foi tudo uma armadilha da Vivian e se você acreditar, vai entregar ele de bandeja para ela, é o que você quer?"  
  
"Não me importo, ele que fique com quem quiser!"  
  
"Ai teimosa! Quando você mete alguma coisa na cabeça, sai de baixo! Só espero que não se arrependa quando já seja tarde demais."  
  
...............................*****.......................................  
  
Passados dois dias, os quais Marguerite faltara ao trabalho dizendo estar muito doente, ela deu as primeiras saídas do quarto e fingia estar bem. Porém, Alex sabia que era tudo fachada e resolveu retomar o assunto do encontro com Werther que, afinal, estava a quase uma semana esperando a resposta sobre o encontro e quem sabe assim, Marguerite voltasse a sorrir.  
  
Mas vocês acham que foi fácil convence-la? Não mesmo, e Alex que o diga. Marguerite estava convencida de que todos os homens eram mentirosos e falsos, como John Roxton. Porém, sua amiga-irmã-postiça-não-sangüínea tinha suas artimanhas e o encontro seria a dois dias, num elegante café no coração de Londres.  
  
Mesmo estando ainda ferida com o que achava que Roxton havia feito, conseguiu, por fim, arranjar algum entusiasmo para o encontro. Mas como um saberia quem é o outro? Marguerite chegaria um pouco mais cedo e o esperaria com um livro sobre a mesa: Os melhores contos de Maupassant (o livro que Roxton queria comprar, mas que estava em falta). O que Werther não sabia, é que esse livro seria dado de presente a ele no encontro.  
  
Enquanto isso, na propriedade dos Roxton, John pensava em Marguerite. Havia ido ao prédio do governo procurar a herdeira e ficou sabendo de sua "enfermidade". Achou que talvez fosse muito abuso ir até a casa de Alexandra para procura-la, apesar de seu irmão achar que essa era a melhor coisa a fazer.  
  
Carol, sabendo que ele não estava nem um pouco interessado nas cartas é quem havia marcado o encontro e, quando o arranjo estava feito, comunicou- lhe que ele estava prestes a conhecer a famosa Lady Avebury.  
  
"Carol, você sabe de quem eu gosto. E como posso convence-la se já estiver procurando outra? E não é certo iludir essa jovem... se Marguerite me perdoar..."  
  
"John, isso não tem nada a ver! Coitada da Lady Avebury, está esperando há tanto tempo. E vocês nunca falaram de amor, pode ser uma nova amiga. Como você é malicioso, primo..."  
  
"Você não pode estar falando sério! Não acho que ela vá a esse encontro esperando encontrar um amigo! Por favor, não tente me enrolar..."  
  
"Ai não dá para conversar com você! Deixa de ser bobo e vai logo, não custa nada... quem sabe você se distrai, muda os ares... há dias que você não põe o pé para fora de casa!"  
  
Finalmente, Roxton foi "coagido" a aceitar o encontro, sem ter certeza se realmente era isso que deveria fazer.  
  
"É um anjo!... Bolas! Já sei que todos dizem isso da sua amada, não é verdade? Entretanto, é-me impossível dizer a você o quanto ela é perfeita, nem por que é tão perfeita. Só isto basta: ela tomou conta de todo o meu ser." (Goethe, In: Werther)  
  
CONTINUA... 


	6. Capítulo 6

MENSAGEM – Capítulo 6  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
COMMENTS & THANKS:  
  
Marina, obrigada pela "alta fidelidade" rs... Continue e lendo e sempre q possível, mande msg, ok? É mto bom saber q efeito as estórias estão provocando em vc's!  
  
Rosa, vc tbem entrou no clima das q odeiam a Vivian, né? Aliás, quem não odeia a essa altura!!! Espero te surpreender pq acho q vc naum esperava algumas "coisinhas" neste capítulo rs...  
  
Lê maninha, acho melhor castigo p/ a Vivian será o desprezo do fufucho rs... Mas calma, vou dar uma colher de chá p/ o Will e a Alex, tenha paciência rs... (no final td dará certo lol)  
  
Lady Carol, este capítulo aki vc virou estrela, hein? Apareceu mais q a Alex rs... Sei q vc anda ocupada mas tenta aparecer qdo der, tah bom? Adoro vc e suas fics... se cuida amiga!!!  
  
Tata, achu q este capítulo vc vai gostar, tah cheio de surpresas!!! Vou aceitar a sugestão do parzinho Alex e Will, vai ficar mto fofinho rs... A flor eu pensei em pôr, mas achei q ia ser mto plagio e resolvi deixar quieto rs... Espero q seu desejo suicida tenha se acalmado, viu q fim um capítulo gde?  
  
Bjus a todas e tbem p/ quem foi malvado e naum deixou review, naum é mesmo Vygotsky, meu amigo anônimo? Rs... Rox bjus, divirtam-se e deixem review ou eu naum solto nada por um bom tempo hehehehehe  
  
...................................*****.................................... ..  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
Marguerite analisava detidamente a entrada do elegante café enquanto vias pessoas que entravam. Eram tantos rostos desconhecidos, qualquer um poderia ser Werther. Ela estava com o livro de contos de Maupassant em mãos, mas ela não teria como saber como seu correspondente estaria; talvez pudesse até passar por ela e ignora-la, se não gostasse do que via.  
  
Lembrou-se por um instante da difícil escolha sobre a roupa para o encontro: ela queria algo vermelho, sua cor favorita. Alex, em compensação, preferia branco "Como uma noiva, mas sem ser muito direta" ela dizia. O impasse seguiu-se durante horas, até que ela resolveu usar uma saia bege e uma blusa com decote em V (que Marguerite achou escandalosa, mas Alex achou muito apropriada) de meia manga, de onde pedia um cordãozinho dourado para ficar amarrado. Também colocou um casaquinho leve que fazia par com a saia e um chapéu marrom que fazia par com os sapatos.  
  
Sentou-se à mesa, colocou o livro sobre ela e ficou esperando: faltavam cinco minutos para a hora marcada. Enquanto isso, pensava no que iria encontrar, no que iria dizer... Sentia-se um pouco mal por estar sozinho, afinal não era adequado para uma senhorita sentar-se em local público desacompanhada. Geralmente ela não se importaria com a opinião dos outros, mas ao pensar no misterioso Werther, ficava insegura sobre o que ele pensaria dela.  
  
...............................*****.............................  
  
Um poco antes, na casa dos Roxton...  
  
John usava terno e calças marrom, uma gravata segundo os costumes da época e chapéu combinando.  
  
"Ummmmmmmmm alguém caiu dentro do frasco de perfume, hein?"  
  
Era Carol, ao lado de William, na sala, vendo Roxton descer.  
  
"Acham que eu exagerei?"  
  
"Claro que não, primo, você está muito cheiroso, ela vai adorar. E vai ver que você toma banho também!"  
  
"Bom, perfume não é sinônimo de banho, olhem só os franceses" William comentou, provocando riso em todos.  
  
"Boa sorte, primo! Vai ser um sucesso!"  
  
"Me ajudem! William! John!"  
  
Os gritos desesperados vinham da biblioteca e eram da mãe de Roxton, Elizabeth.  
  
Todos correram para ver do que se tratava e encontraram Roxton pai caído no chão, inconsciente, e Lady Roxton tentando levanta-lo, desesperada.  
  
Carol foi ligar para o médico da família, enquanto os irmãos levavam Lord Roxton para o quarto.  
  
O encontro havia sido apagado totalmente da agenda de John.  
  
......................................*****.................................  
  
E Marguerite esperava, e esperava. Passou quase meia hora sentada naquele café, tomando uma xícara de chá. Sentia-se uma idiota por haver confiado novamente em outro homem. Era humilhante para ela pensar que o tempo todo Werther esteve brincando com ela ou, o que era pior, que a viu e, não gostando da visão, foi embora sem lhe dar nenhuma explicação. Mentiras, tudo mentiras. "Até quando? Tudo sempre tem que ser tirado da minha vida? Por quê não posso ter tudo que as outras pessoas têm?"  
  
Pagou a conta e saiu rapidamente, arrasada. Sentia que todos a olhavam e riam dela (claro que era impressão), que sabiam de tudo, que sabiam que havia feito um papel ridículo: marcar um encontro com um desconhecido e que ele nem sequer apareceu.  
  
Invisível aos olhos de todos, inclusive aos de Marguerite, estava um druida (o mesmo de HOTS) observando a tudo e ao ver Marguerite sair tão triste, sorriu trinfante.  
  
"Mais uma vez, eu consegui, Morrighan. Você não encontrará jamais seu guardião e eu estarei sempre por perto para me certificar disso."  
  
....................................****.................................  
  
Agora, longe dos olhares de todos, Marguerite caminhava por um trecho pouco movimentado do centro de Londres. As lágrimas caíam silenciosas por seu rosto, um choro mudo, porém que continha toda a sua tristeza e frustração.  
  
Então parou e olhou para o livro em suas mãos. "Afinal, por quê ainda estou com ele nas mãos? Maldito Werther!" e jogou-o em um beco com toda sua força, continuando seu caminho de volta para casa. Mas antes que pudesse se afastar, ouviu uma voz infantil chama-la:  
  
"Moça! Moça! Acho que deixou cair seu livro!"  
  
Ela virou-se e viu um garotinho de, no máximo, 6 anos. Cabelos ruivos, dois imensos olhos azuis iluminando um rostinho sardento. Estava bastante sujo e mal vestido. Ele repetiu: "Moça, seu livro."  
  
Ela aproximou-se mais. "Eu não quero mais esse livro, por isso joguei fora."  
  
"Não quer? Então posso ficar com ele?"  
  
"Mas por quê um garotinho tão pequeno iria querer um livro? Não é um brinquedo muito divertido, eu suponho."  
  
"Não é. Mas tem um lugar que compra ele... e eu vou dar o dinheiro para minha mãe comprar comida" ele falou num tom sereno, mas o suficiente para tocar o coração de Marguerite.  
  
"Pode ficar. E entregue isso aqui para sua mãe, está bem?" colocou na mão do menino uma bolsinha cheia de dinheiro e afastou-se. Só teve tempo de ouvir o menino gritando: "Obrigado, moça! Obrigado!"  
  
.............................*****................................  
  
Lord Roxton apenas pregou um susto em sua família: tivera o desmaio porque sua pressão estava muito alta. O médico fez uma série de recomendações e, dentre elas, a pior, para Lord Roxton, era ter que largar seus adorados charutos. A família o vigiava o tempo todo, não havia como ele escapar.  
  
Passado o susto, Roxton lembrou-se do encontro e ressentiu-se muito. Entretanto, apesar das súplicas de Carol, não quis que mais nenhuma carta fosse enviada. Acreditava que talvez não fosse para ser, que era destino não conhecê-la ou quem sabe até se reconciliar com Marguerite (coisa praticamente impossível a essa altura, mas ele ainda tinha esperança), que não era certo iludir uma mulher que se mostrou de tão puros sentimentos e uma refinada cultura.  
  
No fundo, ainda que parecesse a maior bobagem, e isso ele não admitia nem para sua sombra, tinha um desejo secreto de que Lady Avebury fosse Marguerite... seria tão bom, seria o fim de seus sofrimentos. No fundo ligava à imagem de Marguerite (que ele conhecia tão pouco) com à personalidade de Lady Avebury (que ele nunca havia visto). A mistura das duas, em um só ser, seria sua alma gêmea. Machucava-o pensar que isso era impossível.  
  
Carol, tentando fazer algo por seu primo, foi até o centro da cidade comprar algo que o deixasse mais disposto. Percorreu perfumarias, lojas de roupas, artigos masculinos... o que dar a um homem que tem praticamente tudo, no sentido material? Foi até a livraria de raridades e procurou em praticamente todas as prateleiras algo interessante. Lembrou-se que ele havia procurado os contos de Maupassant por várias vezes desde a indicação de Lady Avebury e, para sua alegria, o vendedor possuía um belíssimo exemplar de capa dura toda em veludo e letras douradas.  
  
"Pode embrulhar para presente, por favor?"  
  
"Sim, senhorita" o vendedor respondeu, pegando o livro e embrulhando-o em um papel marrom meio amassado (parecia ter pego humidade).  
  
"Desculpe, senhor, mas esse papel não está bonito. Haveria outro?"  
  
"Sinto muito, senhorita."  
  
"Ah, não faz mal, posso comprar em outro lugar. Obrigada."  
  
Carol chegou à casa de seu tio com o livro e o papel de presente dentro de uma sacola. Iria embrulhar ali mesmo para entrega-lo em seguida.  
  
Foi para a biblioteca e começou a cortar o papel do tamanho do livro. "É um exemplar belíssimo, por que alguém se livraria dele?" pensava consigo mesma. "E foi tão barato! Será que tem algum defeito interno? Que distraída, pode ter alguma dedicatória, isso pode ter desvalorizado você, não é? Vamos ver..." abriu o livro e já na capa, encontrou uma letra que lhe era totalmente familiar. "Oh meu Deus!"  
  
Escondeu o livro na gaveta e saiu chamando por William.  
  
"O que foi , Carol, que escândalo é esse?" John perguntou ao vê-la subir a escada apressada.  
  
"Ouvi me chamarem?" Will ia ao encontro da prima.  
  
"Will, precisamos conversar... agora! Na biblioteca! Desculpe, John, é particular" ela concluiu puxando Willian pelo braço, deixando John mais curioso que tudo.  
  
"Ei, calma! O que aconteceu? Que assunto que John não pode saber?"  
  
Ela nem respondeu, foi direto para a gaveta e tirou o livro. "Eu fui ao centro hoje comprar um presente para o John e trouxe esse livro."  
  
"Ah me chamou aqui para isso???"  
  
"Cala a boca e lê a dedicatória!"  
  
Assim que seus olhos pousaram na dedicatória, ele olhou incrédulo para sua prima. "Isso é possível?" E leu em voz alta:  
  
"Querido Werther  
  
Aceite este livro como uma singela prova de meu carinho e amizade por você.  
  
Sua sincera amiga,  
  
Marguerite Krux (Lady Avebury)  
  
Londres, 17 de maio"  
  
"Baby you're my destiny  
  
You and I were meant to be  
  
With all my heart and soul  
  
I give my love to have and hold  
  
And as I far as I can see  
  
From now until eternity  
  
You were always meant to be my destiny"  
  
(Destiny, Jim Brickman)  
  
CONTINUA!!!  
  
Quer ler o resto? Intaum deixa review!!!!! 


	7. Capítulo 7

MENSAGEM PARA VOCÊ – Capítulo 7  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
COMMENTS & THANKS:  
  
Mila e Nathy, vc's acham q eu enrolei mto? Naum, né? Rs...  
  
Camilla, vc precisa se tratar rs... mas naum kero q vc se cure naum, continua lendo minhas fics, tah? E Deixando review, com certeza!!!  
  
Tata, num é p/ ficar com inveja da Marg naum, todas nós keremos ter um protetor feito o santo mesmo né rs... Nusss tu tah lendo mta fic muié, por isso q ocê fica pirada rs... Adoro suas review, tah? Continua deixando!!!  
  
Carol, vc tah aparecendo mais q a Marg, daki a pouco tu vai assumir a fic p/ vc né rs... e vai virar estrela!!! Jah ouço o povo na rua comentando: vc viu o q a Carol fez ontem na Mensagem p/ vc? Rs... Te adoro, sei q vc tem mta coisa p/ fazer aí, mas continue por perto!!! Te adoro!!!  
  
Rosa, tuas review taum encolhendo, q q foi? Achu q vc precisa me bajular mais hehehehe brincadeira!!! E aí, tah gostando das "coincidências"? rs...  
  
Marina, num pira naum, pelo menos naum antes do fim pq eu kero sua review hehehehe  
  
Towanda, vc é doida pelas minhas fics q eu sei. Ker q eu revele a sua identidade e as msg q vc manda pedindo mais capítulos de fics? Hehehehe  
  
Lê, kd minha review lolzinha?  
  
Obrigada pelas review e a todas q leram mas num deixaram, porém essa vida vai acabar. Ou deixam review ou num tem cap. 7 (q é o final). Rox bjus!!!  
  
-------------------------------*****------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
"Ia, afinal, possuir as alegrias do amor, a febre da felicidade, de que já desesperara. Entrava em algo de maravilhoso onde tudo era paixão, êxtase, delírio; uma imensidão azulada a envolvia, os píncaros do sentimento cintilavam sob a sua imaginação, e a vida cotidiana aparecia-lhe longínqua, distante, na sombra, entre os intervalos daquelas alturas" (Gustave Flaubert, in: Madame Bovary).  
  
"Posso saber o que os dois estão tramando?" John entrara na biblioteca sem bater.  
  
Willian rapidamente escondeu o livro atrás de si.  
  
"Perguntei o que os dois estão fazendo... desde quando vocês têm segredinhos?"  
  
"Não são segredinhos, John. Apenas queria... é... você sabe... conversar com o Will... será que não posso? Aliás, gostaria que nos desse licença."  
  
"Carol, talvez fosse melhor contar a verdade."  
  
John assistia ao embaraço dos dois de braços cruzados, sorrindo. Afinal, quem eles queriam enganar? John Roxton, um homem de instintos e percepções aguçadas? Seria ingenuidade da parte deles. E isso sem contar que ele já havia notado a tentativa de William de esconder o livro.  
  
"Droga William, como você é fofoqueiro! Sabe, é que eu ia te dar um presente que comprei hoje, mas não tive tempo de embrulhar. Chamei William aqui para me ajudar. Era isso! Agora você pode sair? Apesar de que a surpresa foi estragada!" ela mentiu muito mal.  
  
"Eu sei que não é isso, você não sabe mentir, prima. Mas está bem, se não quer me contar o que é, não me importo. E quanto a você William, lembre-se que temos que tirar os documentos necessários para a viagem ainda hoje" disse por fim e saiu.  
  
"Será que ele desconfiou?" Will perguntou, respirando aliviado.  
  
"Não sei, mas amanhã vou à casa de Alexandra para ver se descubro algo."  
  
"Não mesmo! Eu é que vou, você nem a conhece, ela não vai te contar nada."  
  
"E desde quando o senhor é íntimo dela?" Carol perguntou zombando.  
  
"Eu não sou íntimo, mas tenho mais contato que você. Não exatamente um contato, mas trocamos umas palavras no dia do baile e estava esperando ter um motivo para procurá-la novamente. Enfim, você não tem nada que fazer lá."  
  
"É, parece que vou perder meus dois primos preferidos de uma vez" ela disse enquanto ele lhe estendia o braço e eles saíam da biblioteca.  
  
A vida de Roxton e Marguerite parecia perdida num emaranhado de fios que nunca poderiam encontrar-se. Porém, desafiando a tudo que os separava, seus caminhos teimavam por continuar se cruzando e os fios, aos poucos, foram unindo-se uns aos outros. Uma força muito maior à compreensão agia secretamente, encaixando suas vidas como a um imenso quebra-cabeça.  
  
........................................*****............................... .....  
  
No dia seguinte, William foi cedo para a casa de Alex, que por sinal ficou surpresa quando o mordomo a avisou. Perguntava-se que motivo o traria tão cedo para sua casa, teria vindo por ela? Ou algo relacionado à sua amiga?  
  
William esperava-a impaciente. Estava sentado no sofá com o livro entre as mãos, costas curvadas para frente. Ao vê-la entrar, levantou-se imediatamente para cumprimentá-la e seu rosto iluminou-se de uma alegria celestial.  
  
"Bom dia, espero não estar sendo inconveniente procurando-a tão cedo."  
  
"Bom dia. Claro que não, mas se veio para falar com Marguerite, então temo que perdeu sua viagem. Ela não costuma levantar-se tão cedo e..."  
  
"Na verdade, eu não vim por ela."  
  
Imediatamente, o rosto de Alexandra ruborizou-se e ela sentiu uma onda varrer todo seu corpo. "Ora, então veio por quê? Por mim?" ela pensou.  
  
Percebendo o embaraço que causara, Will continuou: "Bom, por ela também e... por você. Mas por enquanto vamos falar dela, isso é realmente urgente" e entregou-lhe o livro.  
  
Claro que Alexandra ao pega-lo deu-se conta de que era o livro de Marguerite, o mesmo que ela levara ao encontro. Mas nunca soube o que aconteceu com ele, já que Madge nunca contou o que ocorrera exatamente naquela noite.  
  
A questão que pairava sobre Alex era: como o livro foi parar com William? Ele contou toda a história, desde a idéia das cartas até como o livro foi parar nas mãos dele e de Carol. Os dois começaram a juntar as peças, as coincidências, tudo se encaixava. Não restavam dúvidas de que uma força poderosíssima estava trabalhando para uni-los.  
  
Predestinação? Que outra palavra poderia ser? Estava tudo escrito nas estrelas, ao que parecia.  
  
Esclarecido todo o caso, William e Alexandra foram até a propriedade dos Roxton contar tudo para John. Não era justo que duas pessoas que se gostavam tanto ficassem separadas por culpa de mal entendidos sem importância. E eles estavam dispostos a qualquer coisa para fazer com que os dois voltassem.  
  
........................****.......................  
  
"Preciso vê-la agora! Ela vai ficar tão feliz quando eu contar... quando ela souber a verdade e que tudo não passou de um grande mal entendido!" John exclamou assim que seu irmão, sua prima e Alexandra lhe contaram o que aconteceu.  
  
"Me desculpe estragar sua alegria, mas conheço a Madge. Ela não vai perdoar assim tão fácil. Você precisa provar realmente que gosta dela e que nunca a magoaria. Madge já sofreu muito e não confia facilmente nas pessoas."  
  
"Alex tem razão" Carol continuou. "Você precisa provar que vale a pena, primo. Talvez se provasse o quanto ela é importante, que se preocupa com ela, algum detalhe, algo que ela goste... não sei."  
  
John foi até a janela e ficou olhando o tapete verdinho que cobria seu jardim. Estava tudo florido apesar do frio e uma débil borboleta veio em sua direção, pousando em uma flor. Em seguida, saiu voando, deixando-o observando suas asas alaranjadas. Subitamente, um flash passou por sua mente.  
  
"Tenho uma idéia! Mas vou precisar da ajuda de todos vocês."  
  
"O que é?" todos perguntaram em coro.  
  
"Uma vez, Marguerite e eu discutíamos em nossas cartas um certo trecho de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, onde os personagens falavam sobre como seria o paraíso para eles."  
  
"E daí?" Alex interrompeu.  
  
John foi correndo até seu quarto e trouxe uma caixinha e de dentro tirou um punhado de cartas: eram todas de Marguerite. Ficou rebuscando aquele monte até que pareceu ter encontrado o que buscava. "Aqui!" exclamou, em seguida, começou a ler a parte que esteve buscando:  
  
"Quando criança, sentia uma solidão imensa... nesses momentos, tudo que desejava era deixar este mundo para sempre e receber o descanso eterno. Você me contou como pensa no paraíso e terei que discordar: o meu paraíso deverá ter dias ensolarados, porém frescos. O céu será bem azul, sem nenhuma nuvem. Tudo estará colorido e perfumado com o desabrochar das flores e eu vou estar sentada em um balanço, sentindo a brisa tocar meu rosto suavemente. Meu vestido será da cor do céu e vai flutuar no ritmo do vento. Finalmente, várias borboletas, não dessas comuns, mas daquelas de asas azuis que só vemos em museus, virão em minha direção e eu tentarei pega-las. Depois, me deitarei no chão, olhando o céu pela última vez e dormirei um sono tranqüilo, para sempre."  
  
"John, o que está tentando nos dizer?" William perguntou.  
  
"Não é óbvio? Esse lugar existe! Na propriedade dos pais de Carol há um imenso carvalho com um balanço em que costumávamos brincar quando crianças e onde as flores desabrocham o ano todo. Vou levá-la até lá para conversarmos!"  
  
"Só faltam as borboletas, irmão" William disse céptico.  
  
"Eu posso arrastar a Marguerite se você arranjar as borboletas azuis" Alexandra provocou Roxton.  
  
"Se minha Marguerite quer borboletas azuis, ela terá borboletas azuis!"  
  
.....................................****................................... ...  
  
Traçados os últimos detalhes do plano, que seria executado no dia seguinte, William ofereceu-se para levar Alex em casa pois ela havia vindo no carro dele.  
  
"Não quero incomodar, sei que você deve ter muitos afazeres e eu posso voltar com seu motorista, não se incomode comigo."  
  
"Eu só me incomodaria se cometesse o crime de deixa-la partir sozinha" foi sua resposta, enquanto tomando uma de suas mãos afetuosamente. Ela o olhou nos olhos, e que olhos, Alex pensou! Tão azuis, lembravam o mar num dia de calmaria e ela sentia que poderia naufragar a qualquer instante naqueles olhos, mas seria tão doce perder-se neles para sempre. Em seguida, sentiu suas bochechas corarem com a proximidade dele e abaixou o olhar.  
  
Mensagem entendida, Will beijou-a no rosto e depois em sua mão e foram de braços dados para o carro.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	8. Capítulo 8 final

MENSAGEM PARA VOCÊ – Capítulo 8  
  
AUTOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
COMMENTS & THANKS: Spirita, estava morrendo de saudade de vc, num me escreveu mais snif snif snif Espero q goste do final e apareça de novo, tah? Rox bjus!  
  
Mila, olha a pornografia, q q isso minina? Rs...  
  
Ca, eu acho q os olhos do William saum azuis.. sem dúvida!! Lembra de Cave of fear? Saum azuis...  
  
Jessy, é mto cedo p/ ficar triste, eles vaum ter o momento deles, tah? Rs...  
  
E aí Marina, vc acha q enrolei mto? Rs....  
  
Tata, às vezes vc me assusta rs... Q q isso minina? Espero q esteja mais calminha agora pq imagino q vc jah recebeu seu prêmio, né? Continua escrevendo, gosto mto das suas review e sugestões, tah? Rox bjus!!!  
  
Rosa, hj tem borboletinhas p/ dar e vender rs.... E apesar de vc naum kerer q eu publicasse o final desta fic só p/ vc ter um motivo p/ falar mal de mim, naum adianta, tah? Ninguém pode impedir a ciência e mto menos a ABFF!!!!! Rs....  
  
Lê, super valeu!!!!! Vc é demais!!!!  
  
Valeu por terem acompanhado essa fic e contem o q acharam do final!!!!!  
  
Naum sou o coelhinho branco, mas feliz páscoa p/ vc's!!!!  
  
.................................*****....................................  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
"Lembrou-se das heroínas dos livros que havia lido e a legião lírica dessas mulheres adúlteras punha-se a cantar em sua lembrança, com vozes de irmãs que a encantavam. Ela mesma se tornara como uma parte verdadeira de tais fantasias e concretizava o longo devaneio de sua mocidade, imaginando-se um daqueles tipos amorosos que ela tanto invejara antes."  
  
(Flaubert, In: Madame Bovary)  
  
"Will, espero que dê tudo certo mesmo. Talvez Madge não acredite na história" Alex dizia antes de descer do carro. William sorriu, desceu do carro e abriu a porta para ela, estendendo-lhe a mão.  
  
"Não se preocupe, duas pessoas que se amam como eles não podem passar muito tempo separadas" ele respondeu chegando mais perto e envolvendo com seus braços a cintura da jovem. Ela sorriu timidamente, baixando os olhos, mas ele segurou suavemente o queixo dela, contemplando seus olhos por alguns minutos, que foram se fechando até que seus lábios finalmente se uniram.  
  
...............................****...............................  
  
No dia seguinte, um sábado fresco e ensolarado (desafiando todas as probabilidades climáticas do ano)...  
  
"Bom dia, Madge!" Alex disse animada, entrando sem bater no quarto de sua amiga. Ela havia trazido a badeja com o café da manhã e foi abrindo as cortinas.  
  
Marguerite virou-se, colocando um travesseiro sobre a cabeça e cobrindo-se com o lençol. Mas nada deteria Alexandra: foi puxando o lençol sem fazer cerimônia, enquanto dizia que estava um dia lindo demais para alguém ficar dormindo e que, ademais, tinham um compromisso.  
  
"Que compromisso alguém pode ter num sábado de manhã?"  
  
Alex explicou que haveria um almoço de negócios com seu pai e que ambas deveriam ir.  
  
"Almoço? Por favor, são nove horas da manhã! E eu tenho mesmo que ir?"  
  
"Claro! Eu até já comprei uma roupa para você, assim, não tem desculpas."  
  
Para Marguerite, havia algo mais. Alex comprando roupas sem Marguerite? Um almoço sem aviso prévio? Tudo bem que se tivesse avisado, teria tentado fugir, mas mesmo assim.  
  
Ainda na cama, Marguerite tomou seu chá, mordiscou uma torrada, enquanto Alex detalhava como seria o dia. Assim que a herdeira colocou de lado a bandeja, sua amiga colocou uma grande caixa sobre a cama, abriu-a, tirando os papéis de seda até via à tona um lindo vestido de seda azul, longo e leve. Estava acompanhado de uma echarpe da mesma cor, transparente e sandálias brancas.  
  
Ela observava a tudo de braços cruzados, séria. Alex ainda procurava algo por entre o papel de seda, até que tirou uma caixinha de veludo negra, de onde tirou um colar e brincos de prata, com florzinhas feitas de diamantes. Os olhos de Marguerite brilharam ao ver as jóias e ela as puxou bruscamente das mãos da amiga.  
  
"É lindo!" ela repetia enquanto acariciava as jóias, ainda na caixa. "É para mim? Por quê comprou isso para mim?" perguntou desconfiada. Mas Alex a apressou, dizendo que deveriam sair logo e Marguerite ainda estava na cama e, como não queria que a amiga se arrependesse do caro presente, preferiu ficar calada. Mal sabia ela que John Roxton havia escolhido e comprado tudo que havia na caixa.  
  
....................................****...............................  
  
Alex já esperava Marguerite na sala, como sempre, a herdeira havia demorado uma eternidade, porém, a espera foi justificada: o vestido azul havia caído maravilhosamente bem, deixava à mostra a pele alva da jovem, tão clara e perfeita como de uma escultura em mármore. A echarpe, colocada de modo a cobrir-lhe o decote do peito, dava-lhe um ar muito elegante. E os cabelos, escovados, estavam lisos, presos num rabo de cavalo que derramava-se graciosamente como uma cascata por suas costas. Usava maquiagem discreta.  
  
Ao vê-la, sua amiga não pôde deixar de suspirar e pensar no romantismo todo que havia em tudo isso.  
  
Tomaram o carro, levadas pelo motorista, até o local do almoço (a propriedade dos Ryan, pais de Carol). Depararam-se com uma mansão muito antiga, porém sem perder o charme e a beleza, era tão bem cuidada que por um instante, Marguerite sentiu-se num passado muito distante. Em lugar de pararem na casa, continuaram o caminho por uma pequena estrada, ainda dentro da propriedade.  
  
"Aonde vamos? A casa é para lá e eu não vejo mais ninguém vindo para este lado, nenhum carro, nada" Marguerite reclamava.  
  
"É bem ali. Mas por quê está preocupada? Ai Madge, até parece vou seqüestrar você. Relaxe, já estamos chegando."  
  
Muito longe da mansão que haviam visto, finalmente o carro parou. À esquerda havia um grande pé de carvalho, muito antigo. A seu redor, um lindo jardim florido e de um de seus grossos galhos, o vento brincava com um balanço.  
  
"É aqui" Alex apontou o lugar para Marguerite, que deveria descer primeiro.  
  
"É aqui o quê? Não tem nada aqui!"  
  
"Como não? Desça que eu te mostro!" Alex respondeu como se tivesse sido insultada.  
  
Ambas se aproximaram do balanço, sentindo o frescor daquela manhã que era simplesmente perfeita. Quem poderia ficar mal humorado num dia como este? Marguerite lembrou-se de sua idéia de paraíso e teve a impressão de que alguém havia fotografado seus pensamentos e criado este lugar, como uma cópia viva de sua memória, pintada com todos os detalhes que ela havia sonhado.  
  
"Ainda não vejo nada. Por quê estamos aqui?" a herdeira insistiu.  
  
"Madge, não queria ir agora para este almoço. Você sabe como meu pai é sempre tão autoritário e preocupado apenas com o dinheiro" as voz foi ficando entrecortada, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Queria ficar aqui com você, minha melhor amiga, por alguns instantes, esquecer quem eu sou e quem meu pai é."  
  
Marguerite sentiu-se comovida. "Por quê não se senta no balanço? Eu te empurro e depois você me empurra, está bem?" Alex sugeriu.  
  
"Ótimo, acho que isso vai ser divertido. Mas não muito alto, está bem?"  
  
Alex concordou num leve movimento de cabeça e Marguerite sentou-se no balanço.  
  
O vestido azul, a echarpe e os cabelos de Marguerite se tornaram leves como um suspiro, movimentando-se de acordo com a vontade da brisa suave. O suave perfume de flores do campo lhe estimulavam o olfato, como se esse perfume corresse por suas veias e a fizessem sentir tão suave e tão vaporosa como uma nuvem branquinha. Já não ouvia mais nenhum som, nenhum pássaro, nenhum animal, nada, ouvia apenas as batidas de seu coração.  
  
Havia fechado seus olhos para desfrutar ainda mais desses momentos infinitamente superiores a qualquer outro que já havia provado, até ter a impressão de ouvir algo tão leve quanto a leveza de um pensamento. Levantou suas pálpebras lentamente e viu passarem por elas muitas borboletas azuis, brilhantes, assim como ela havia apenas sonhado em ver. Sorriu, esticou uma das mãos e uma borboleta pousou, voando em seguida.  
  
"Que dia lindo!" ela pensou. Sorrindo, virou-se para perguntar a Alex se havia visto aquilo e deparou-se com John Roxton sorrindo, continuando a empurrar o balanço.  
  
"Não é mesmo um dia perfeito?" ele perguntou.  
  
"O que está fazendo aqui? Onde está Alex?" sua voz era séria e carregada de mágoa.  
  
Ele parou de balançá-la e parou em sua frente, segurando o balanço pelas cordas. Ajoelhou-se, pousando suas mãos no colo dela. "Marguerite, o que aconteceu naquela festa foi um mal entendido. Você não viu o que pensou que viu. Você não faz idéia do quanto sofri naqueles dias..."  
  
Ela virou o rosto, os olhos azuis manchados pelas lágrimas. Recordou-se de como aqueles dias haviam sido duros para ela, mas e se ele estivesse dizendo a verdade?  
  
"Meu lírio do vale, se realmente não acredita que nosso destino é ficarmos juntos para sempre, como explicaria isso?" ele tirou do bolso do casaco o maço de cartas que haviam trocado e o livro que havia sido presente de Carol.  
  
"Como você conseguiu tudo isso?" perguntou assustada.  
  
"Vou explicar tudo a seu tempo, mas agora quero faze-la entender que se isso não é um sinal, o que mais pode ser? Esse é o nosso momento, agora, e se o deixarmos passar, talvez podemos nos arrepender para sempre."  
  
Soltando as cordas do balanço, ela segurou as mãos de John. "Eu queria tanto que fosse você, o tempo todo, mas..."  
  
"Sem 'mas', vai continuar negando que existe um elo muito forte entre nós?" John levantou-se, puxando-a pelas mãos e em seguida seus braços já estavam ao redor do corpo de Marguerite.  
  
"O que eu sinto é muito mais forte do que posso suportar, não consigo mais fugir. Meu Deus..."  
  
"Shhhhh" ele a interrompeu. "Não precisa dizer nada agora, minha Marguerite" seus lábios já estavam quase tocando os dela. "Eu te amo, Marguerite" e finalmente tiveram seu tão esperado beijo.  
  
Suas almas estiveram buscando-se por tanto tempo e agora obtiveram seu anseado encontro. Seus corações avivaram-se com o toque, provando esse tão desejado amor. Poderia ser possível descrever esse amor? Era uma sensação deliciosa, êxtase exótico, inquietudes íntimas, voluptuosidade inefável, deleite supremo. Se houvesse no mundo dois seres que realmente soubesse o que era "amor", estes teriam que ser Roxton e Marguerite.  
  
"Quando foi que me apaixonei por ele? E como não poderia se ele é assim, divino? Mas e se ele for como os outros? Oh Deus, estou diante de um abismo que não entendo e talvez seja tarde demais para retroceder... Não, ninguém vai me magoar mais" ela pensava enquanto sentia a língua de Roxton tocar a sua. "John, me desculpe" ela disse afastando-o. "Não posso, me desculpe" John sentiu um tom choroso em sua voz e assustou-se. O que estaria havendo.  
  
Ela afastou-se definitivamente e saiu correndo.  
  
"Marguerite, volte aqui!" ele saiu atrás dela.  
  
"Pare John, é impossível! Nós não temos nada a ver, me deixe em paz, não quero mais te ver. Nunca mais!"  
  
Roxton ficou ali parado. Aquilo havia sido uma apunhalada em seu peito. Todos os seus sonhos e ilusões que haviam sido carinhosamente pintados em sua mente, começavam a desbotar. Havia perdido a única mulher que amou em toda sua vida. Nada mais importava.  
  
................................*****...........................  
  
Já havia se passado 3 dias desde o encontro de Roxton e Marguerite.  
  
Ela sentia-se deprimida e triste, porém, nem pensava em procurar John e também estava proibido esse assunto para Alex, sob pena de Marguerite sair, deixando sua amiga falar sozinha.  
  
Roxton estava com o coração partido. Resolveu que o melhor seria fazer o safári na África, acompanhado de seu irmão. William preferia ficar agora que havia ganhado permissão para cortejar Alex, mas também sentia-se responsável pelo irmão e por toda a confusão que, ainda que sem querer, ele havia ajudado a criar.  
  
Partiriam de navio naquele mesmo dia.  
  
...........................*****.........................  
  
"Madge, já vou..."  
  
"Vai aonde?" ela respondeu com o olhar perdido, estava sentada à beira da janela.  
  
"William vai para um safári na África. Com John. Voltam em um mês."  
  
"John? Ele vai?" a herdeira perguntou como se despertasse de um sono profundo.  
  
"Vai. E se você não quiser se atrasar para a despedida é melhor se trocar agora mesmo!" Alex respondeu encorajando a amiga.  
  
"Acha mesmo que deveria..."  
  
"Você só pode estar brincando, né? Anda logo!"  
  
"Eu vou! É, eu vou! Me espera, não saia sem mim!" a alegria iluminava de novo o rosto de Marguerite.  
  
Chegando ao porto, havia muita gente, muito barulho, parecia um mercado persa. Os navios de partida já apitavam e era difícil caminhar sem trombar em alguém ou nas bagagens que os carregadores levavam para os navios.  
  
"É aquele, 'Rainha do Sul', é o navio deles! Mas já está quase saindo, vamos correr!" Alex puxava Madge pelo braço.  
  
O funcionário havia acabado de recolher a ponte para o embarque. William estava sozinho e viu as duas jovens correndo na direção do barco e começou a acenar.  
  
"Marguerite? O que ela está fazendo aqui?" Will se perguntou. "John! Olha quem veio se despedir" ele gritou para seu irmão que estava mais à frente, entrando no quarto. Instantaneamente ele localizou sua querida Marguerite e foi correndo até a parte traseira do barco a fim de despedir-se dela. "Ela veio! Ela veio!" não cansava de repetir a si mesmo.  
  
Enquanto isso, no porto, Marguerite corria o máximo que podia, empurrando todo mundo, só para chegar mais perto de John.  
  
"John! Me desculpe! Eu fui uma boba!" ela gritou, já chegando o máximo que podia do navio.  
  
"Esqueça, Marguerite! Você me ama?"  
  
"Sim, eu te amo!"  
  
"Eu te amo, lírio do vale! Quando eu voltar vamos nos casar, não se esqueça disso: você é minha noiva. Eu te amo!" foram as últimas palavras que ela conseguiu ouvir antes do barco perder-se no alaranjado pôr-do-sol que se desenhava no horizonte.  
  
Um vento gélido provocou um arrepio em Marguerite e ela começou a se perguntar o que estaria fazendo no porto. "Alex, o que nós viemos fazer aqui mesmo?"  
  
"Madge! Acabamos de nos despedir de papai. Você está bem?"  
  
"Estou" ela respondeu sem ter muita certeza disso. Uma estranha sensação a inquietava, como se tivesse perdido algo de muito valor, mas não conseguia se lembrar do quê.  
  
Um homem de capuz e barba caminhava despercebido no meio da multidão, observando as jovens tomarem seu luxuoso carro.  
  
"Não se preocupe, Morrighan. Ninguém pode evitar o destino e o seu, e do seu protetor, está traçado há muito tempo" o druida disse cobrindo-se e desaparecendo novamente.  
  
FIM!!!!!!!!  
  
E aí, o que vocês acharam? Gostaram do final? Deixem review, quero saber a opinião de vocês!!!!!! 


End file.
